sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Jasmine The Hedge-Wolf
Profile Basic Info Full Name: Jasmine Louise Lambert Alias: Amethyst, Jazzy and Lilac Age: 19 Date of Birth: 3rd of June, 3122 Born in: Adraraville Gender: Female Sexuality: Asexual Alignment: Good Species: European Hedgehog / Eastern Wolf Ability Type: Power Team: Team Energy Height: 105cm (3'6") Weight: 40kg (88lbs) Nationality: Adrarian Hometown: Natruapolis Current Residence: Fawr, Citoyen (Vow-r, See-t-o-yen) Theme Song: I'm So Sorry - Imagine Dragons Relationships These are Jasmine's friends, enemies, rivals and family. Good Relationships Friends: Clear Fields (Clear the Arctic Fox), Xanthe Taylor (Xanthe the Hedgehog), Harper Jenkins (Harper the Rabbit) and Dan Bolt (Dan the Bat) Boyfriend: Now single Bad Relationships Enemies: Dark Charring (0015 the Robot Dinosaur) and Tao Bellfield (Tao the Squirrel) Rival: Dodger Hopkins (Dodger the Wolf) Family Father: Vincent Lambert (Vincent the Hedge-wolf) Mother: Louise Lambert (Louise the Hedgehog) Brother: Isaac Lambert (Isaac the Hedge-wolf) Cousin: Dodger Hopkins (Dodger the Wolf) Appearance This ranges from Jasmine's build to her attire and everything in between! Features Build: Mesomorph Main Colour: Dark lavender Secondary Colour: Tan Eye Colour: Gold Clothes Attire: Cyan shirt and dark cyan shorts Gloves: Dark grey and cyan Shoes: Cyan ankle boots (without heels) with light cyan straps Personality This covers Jasmine's traits and preferences. Characteristics Behaviour: '''Socially inept, tomboyish and patriotic '''Good Traits: Dedicated, loyal, down to earth and relatively smart Bad Traits: Brutally honest, quick to judge, narrow-minded and reckless Talents: Archery and sports Likes Football Baseball Platformer games Procrastinating Dislikes Make-up Hockey Loud noises Failing at anything Favourites Favourite Food: Spaghetti Favourite Colour: Cobalt Favourite Music Genre: Alternative Rock Favourite Bands: Imagine Dragons and Linkin Park Favourite Pastime: Playing video games Fears * Aichmophobia (Fear of sharp objects) * Ligyrophobia (Fear of loud noises) Reasons for fears: An evolutionary instinct which has not died out. This led Jasmine to have an irrational fear of any sharp objects. Jasmine has hyper sensitive hearing which causes loud sounds to hurt her ears. At 5 years old, she developed a hate and fear for loud and sudden noises. Combat This describes Jasmine's attacks, statistics, weapons and power. Arsenal Weapons: Energy Sword and Energy Bow Information: These weapons will only yield to those with the Energy Manipulation power. When held in the hands of anyone with the Energy Manipulation power, the weapon will emit a red aura until used. When used, the weapon will slowly fade to black during usage. When the weapon's aura is completely black, the weapon can use it's Critical Attack (Up to 10 times stronger than a normal attack). Power Power Name: Energy Manipulation Description: Anyone with this power is able to convert energy forms and harness potential energy to strengthen themselves for a short period of time. This allows the power bearer to output converted energy from their hands. Anyone with this power has immunity to electricity, fire and radioactive substances. Weaknesses: As almost no one has the same power as Jasmine, nobody has found a way to completely control this power. This causes frequent backfire and occasional refusal to function. It's also because of this Jasmine has not discovered all of her power's potential. As Jasmine is a power-type character, she is not very fast and has slow reflexes. This leaves her vulnerable to speed-type characters. Limitations: '''Jasmine cannot create energy as her power's source comes from Helios (Jasmine's world's Sun) Jasmine cannot perform her attacks more than 20 meters away from her target. Jasmine also has no forms whatsoever. '''Attacks Critical Attack: Only possible from the use of Jasmine's weapons. Compared to the Homing Attack, the damage is 10 times more stronger. This attack can be only be accessed after the weapon is used 50 continuous times. Plummet: '''Jasmine can use her power to send flying animals and objects propelling to the ground. She does this by harnessing the animal/object's gravitational potential energy. This removes the flying object's resistance to the world's gravitational force which leads to the object falling to the ground. This is the only potential energy move Jasmine knows how to perform. '''Conversion: Jasmine can use her power to convert anything's energy into whatever energy Jasmine pleases. This attack is Jasmine's personal favourite as it can have several outcomes based on the primary energy form and the energy she converts it into. Stats Total can't exceed 50 Agility: 6 / 10 Speed: 4 / 10 Strength: 8 / 10 Defence: 4 / 10 Evasiveness: 5 / 10 Dexterity: 9 / 10 Intelligence: 7 / 10 Skill: 6 / 10 Total: 50 / 50 Trivia * Jasmine's original surname (Hidachi) was found out to be a spelling variation of a Japanese construction company. * Jasmine was originally meant to be a character in the Archie Comic Sonic universe but became an AU character after discovering complications with the lore. * Jasmine's first ever design was technically a recolour. * Jasmine's original name was actually 'Amethyst' but was changed to 'Jasmine' as 'Amethyst' was deemed too cliche. * When Jasmine experiences an adrenaline rush, her fur and quills stand up. * Jasmine's power (Energy Manipulation) is not to be mistaken with this Energy Manipulation. Background Early Childhood Jasmine was born into a normal, functional family. At the age of 3, Jasmine learned how to walk and talk. She met Harper and Clear at 5 years old and became best friends. At 6 years old, Jasmine learned about her power by accidentally using her Plummet attack out of anger. This sent a small bird falling to the ground. She tried to show her parents her power but couldn't do so. She was soon thereafter given a small lesson on energy changes in school, which helped her understand her power more. When Jasmine turned 8, her family decided to move to Citoyen, leaving behind Harper and Clear in Adraraville. Within days, a robot terrorized the city. The family escaped but, Jasmine and Isaac went back to try and defeat the robot. Jasmine's parents went with them and tried to help but couldn't, as Louise was knocked out after the robot's third attack. Vincent was busy helping Louise, which left just Jasmine and Isaac to take down the robot. During the fight, Jasmine scaled a building and tried to air-kick the robot to the ground. When Jasmine got to top, she noticed a grey blur fly past her, targeted at the maroon robot. However, this 'blur' was actually Dan the Bat, who had a very weak attack. Dan went to retreat but Jasmine called to him, not knowing his name. She asked if he could fly her to the top of the robot. Dan accepted this request and delivered on it. Jasmine entered the head of the robot through the hole in it's head. She then converted the kinetic energy the robot was using into electric energy, which overcharged the robot. When the robot was defeated, Jasmine decided to call the robot 'Dark Charring' after the dark tints on it's limbs and tail. A few days later, Vincent gave Jasmine his weapons he inherited from his great grandfather, the Energy Sword and Energy Bow. Late Childhood Since the robot incident, Jasmine's life was pretty much uneventful until she was 11 years old. On a sunny day, Louise decided to take Jasmine to the park with Dan. When they got there, Jasmine noticed a lonely baby blue hedgehog. Jasmine soon learned this hedgehog was Xanthe and tried to befriend him. After a few months, they became the best of friends. It was around this time that Dan and Jasmine formed their team, Team Energy. Teenage Years When Jasmine turned 14, Xanthe joined Team Energy after he outran the supposedly fastest Domian in Jasmine's school. A year later, A squirrel named Tao tried to wipe out civilisation, but was stopped by Team Energy. On Jasmine's 16th birthday, Harper and Clear made a surprise visit to Citoyen and announced they would move to Fawr in the coming weeks. Current Life Jasmine has recently rented an apartment. She continues to patrol Fawr with Xanthe and Dan, tackling minor crimes. Jasmine is waiting and ready for the next adventure, willing to give everything she has got! Concept and Creation One fine day in October, 2014, JasmineHedgewolf was bored and went online to find funny Sonic videos to laugh at. She then came across a video which made fun of fan characters in general. Jasmine took this as a challenge to make a character to beat the stereotype. The phases of Jasmine's concept are summarised with the sketch books used. First Few Doodles (Sketch Book 1) Jasmine's initial design was an unknown type of hedgehog with violet fur with yellow stripes on her limbs. Her shoes were like Sonic's but black and had orange eyes. She had Sonic's spines and unified eye pattern. She was pretty much a typical fan character. Her power was Fire Control but changed to Heat Control. Some Sketches Later... (Sketch Book 2) Jasmine's spines were upturned and changed eye colour. Her eyes were changed from orange to red and her irises were shaped to resemble flames (Relating to her power) and had a pale magenta muzzle and torso. She still had yellow markings on her limbs. Jasmine was then given her sword and had control over energy. She started to become the Jasmine of today. After a while (Sketch Book 3) Jasmine's character started to develop and went through several phases. Her yellow markings were gone. Her shoes were changed to boots with white straps. She also had a Sonic Boom! counterpart and a brother. She also was paired up with an early character who was called 'Antriko' but became Xanthe. She became enemies with Tao and had a child More Developing! (Sketch Book 3-4) Jasmine's boots were changed to turquoise straps and was given a cousin to rival her. She was also introduced to Dark Charring More Drafts (Sketch Book 4-5) Jasmine's gloves became black and blue. Her Sonic Boom! counterpart and her son were scrapped. Jasmine's muzzle and torso changed from magenta to tan. Her eyes became separated and started to develop her personality of today. Last design (Digital Redesign) Jasmine's eyes have been changed from red to gold. She now wears a cyan shirt and dark cyan shorts. Her gloves are now dark grey and cyan. Her boots are now cyan with light cyan straps. She is also now single and has a personality change. Category:Hybrids Category:Females